White Light (Revisited Series)
White Light 'is the fifteenth episode of season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. It features the return of Tommy Oliver to the team as the White Ranger. Summary Lord Zedd launches an attack with a monster so powerful that the Power Rangers are hopelessly outmatched, but hope shines bright when their greatest ally returns with new powers. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull have found a familiar-looking Space Dumpster and are trying to open it, unaware of its cackling, sorcery-practicing occupant. Plot Part One The day begins at Angel Grove Youth Center, when Kimberly tells Billy and Trini that Tommy wrote her in a letter that he would be coming home at the end of the week, and the Rangers decide a surprise party must be planned for his return. Meanwhile, Zordon, Delta 4 and Alpha 5 embark on a secret mission and shut down the Command Center. This change in energy concerns Lord Zedd in the Moon Palace, and he decides that now is the time to destroy the Rangers, so he alters the Blood Warrior Statue in Angel Grove Park—a statue of a woman dressed in red armor—with a lot of Dark Power. When matured, the statue will transform into his strongest monster yet, Skarlet. Back in Angel Grove Park, Bulk and Skull continue their never-ending quest to find out the Rangers' identities and, when a meteor crashlands to Earth, they find the Dumpster in which Lord Zedd imprisoned Rita Repulsa and take it to Mr. Skullovich's workshop at Skull's house to attempt to open it. Meanwhile, Zack, Kimberly, and Trini discover that the Blood Warrior Statue is covered in a mudlike substance and attempt to contact Zordon, with no return response. Billy and Jason, after investigating the spot where Rita's Dumpster used to be, teleport to help investigate the statue themselves, just as Zedd sends the Z-Putties to attack and distract them. The teens make quick work of the clay soldiers and attempt to contact Zordon again, but still with no return response. Sensing something is wrong, the Rangers teleport to the Command Center, failing to notice that the Statue has suddenly grown a porcelain mask behind itself. Meanwhile, Tommy is just finishing a swim in a lake in a remote location, and as he dries himself off, he is suddenly teleported off the face of the Earth. Back in Angel Grove, when the Rangers arrive at the Command Center, they find Zordon, Delta and Alpha gone and the place dark, but Billy discovers a disk that records the recent activity of the Command Center. But, before he can fully decipher the recent recorded binary code, Zedd brings his monster to life, and it attacks the city. The Rangers morph and teleport to stop Skarlet, but are easily overpowered, and even more so when the Thunder Megazord is severely damaged in battle with a super-sized Skarlet and her minions, AC and DC. Billy is able to escape back to the Command Center and finds the hidden door of white light, which, after a moment of freefalling, leads him into another room, where he hears Alpha, Delta and Zordon's voices. He looks through a grate into a lower room and discovers that the threesome are in the process of creating a new Power Ranger. Part Two Billy hurries back to his lab, where the other Rangers have returned to regroup after Skarlet seriously damaged their Thunder Megazord, and relays his findings to his friends who act with initial disbelief. Billy confirms that there is certainly a new Ranger being created, but doesn't have any more information. Kimberly mopes about Tommy, saying he should have been the one to be selected to be this new Ranger. Zack and Trini begin to agree with her, however Jason and Billy convince them to accept the newcomer since the team needs a new Ranger, regardless of who it is. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull have tried everything they can to open Rita's Dumpster, but nothing has worked, so Skull suggests seeing Ernie about a way to open it. When they leave, Rita struggles to open her Dumpster herself, but is unable to as it is too strong. Back at the Command Center, Alpha, Delta and Zordon restore full power to the systems and summon the Rangers. Alpha gives the Rangers a speech about the Green Ranger powers being completely obliterated and then introduces the new addition to their team—the White Ranger. When he reveals his identity, Kimberly faints on the spot, as this new Ranger is revealed to be Tommy, who gently wakes her up again. Alpha apologizes to the other rangers for being secretive, but he and Delta had to ensure that Lord Zedd didn't interfere. Alpha presents Tommy with a new Zord—the White Tigerzord—and a new white saber that he can use to operate it, named Saba. He also reveals that Tommy is the newest addition of the team. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull return to the Skullovitch workshop with a giant can opener (on Ernie's suggestion, having seen a picture of the Space Dumpster provided to him by Skull) and attempt again to open the Dumpster, while at the Command Center, the Rangers are alerted to Skarlet's next attack. The Rangers must split up to repair the Zords, secure Rita's Dumpster, and battle Skarlet all at once. Billy and Trini are sent to repair the Zords, while Jason, Zack, and Kimberly are given the task of securing the Dumpster. As for Tommy, he is sent to battle Skarlet until the others are able to aid him in defeating her. The Rangers (minus Billy and Trini) morph and teleport to their assigned locations. Jason, Zack, and Kimberly must battle the Putties before they can reach Bulk and Skull and steal the Dumpster from them, while Tommy, after a brief argument with his saber, Saba, sends in the White Tigerzord against Skarlet. It converts to Warrior Mode and battles the monster. Tommy almost wins, until she summons AC and DC again, and the threesome triangulate their attacks and shut the new Zord down. Fortunately, the Rangers have just repaired their Zords, and Jason summons the Red Dragon Thunderzord to aid Tommy. Tommy brings his Tigerzord back on-line, and Red Dragon Thunderzord leaps on Tigerzord Tiger Mode's back, riding it into battle. Then, after it leaps off the Tigerzord's back, Tommy reinitiates the Tigerzord Warrior Mode, and the Thunderzord Assault Team is summoned. The White Tigerzord joins with the Assault Team Zords to become the Mega Tigerzord, who quickly disposes of Skarlet and her minions. Zedd is upset, but this time he doesn't project the blame of his lackeys for once, blaming himself for Skarlet's death. Then, the Power Rangers head for the Skullovich workshop and put Rita, who has just escaped from her prison and scared Bulk and Skull into unconsciousness, back in the dumpster and send her back into deep space. Afterwards, at the Angel Grove Youth Center, the Rangers, as well as others, celebrate Tommy's return to Angel Grove with the planned surprise party. During the celebration, Richie, a boy Trini has taken an interest in, shows off his karate trophy, and the Rangers convince him to show them one of his moves. However, he ends up kicking the cake out of Ernie's hands, and it hits Bulk and Skull, who always seem to conveniently arrive in the wrong place at the right time. Some cake also hits Alpha, causing his feet to become stuck, in which Kim and Trini free him. The episode concludes with Tommy remarking, "It's good to see some things never change." Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor and Zack Taylor (Morphed Dialogue) *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Skarlet (voice) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Morphed Dialogue) *Judy as Trini Kwan (Morphed Dialogue) Quotes *'Zordon: Alpha, check the quantum morphing pods of the power ray. We can't lave anything to chance. *'Billy': This is incredible. *'Alpha 5': Right, Zordon. Quantum pods are online. We're nearly finished. *'Billy': A new ranger. *'Zordon': It is time to start powering up the more control circuits. Go slowly, Alpha. We can't to overload. *'Billy': I gotta get back to the others. *(Billy walks out) ---- *'Lord Zedd': But their be back. ---- *'Goldar': What do we do in the mean time, Master? ---- *'Billy': Well, I reexamining the disk. The information of the game from it. Allow me to access the door of light. *'Kimberly': Billy, no offense. Can you just cut to the chase? *'Trini': Yeah. What exactly do you find in the command center? *'Billy': Zordon and Alpha are in the hidden chamber making a new ranger. *'Jason': What? *'Zack': Are you sure? *'Kimberly': Who is it? Do you know? *'Trini': Where is exactly are they? *'Kimberly': Could you be wrong? *'Billy': Listen, I'm sure. That's all I know. *'Jason': That would explain why the Command Center was basically shut down. *'Billy': Exactly. All the energys being concentrated to creation of this new ranger. *'Zack': Man. Whoever needs some help. We could sure use some now. *'Kimberly': How come Tommy couldn't gotten these powers? I mean, he's already one of us. *'Zack': Kim's right. Man, who's this new guy? We're a team. *'Trini': Yeah. We all been friends so long. *'Jason': Guys, we gotta get a big grip. I'm sure Zordon's got a good reason for this. *'Billy': Jason's right. Lord Zedd's monsters are far superior to Rita's. We need a new ranger. *'Zordon': Alpha, are you ready to proceed to the final level? *'Alpha 5': Yes, Zordon. Ready than you are. *'Bulk': I don't get it, Skull. ---- *'Spike': Why don't we pay Ernie a visit? I got an idea that just work. ---- *'Alpha 5': There the master control panel is back online in full power restored. *'Zordon': Good work, Alpha. *'Alpha 5': Everything's ready, Zordon. And it's time to summon the rangers. This is so exciting. *'Kimberly': This is it. *'Zack': Zordon and Alpha must be finished. *'Jason': Zordon. *'Zordon': Rangers, please teleport to the command center. Immediately. *'Jason': Right our way. *'Billy': Remember, Zordon and Alpha know what their are doing. *'Trini': That's right. *'Kimberly': Alright. Let's get this over with. *'Zordon': Welcome, Power Rangers. This promises to be a momentous occasion. You are about to meet the newest member of your team. As you're aware, the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful Ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. To that end, a candidate was selected and a new Power Ranger was created. And now, my friends, I present to you the White Ranger. Welcome, White Ranger. The time has come to reveal your identity. *'Tommy': Guess who's back. *'Billy': I don't believe it. *'Zordon': (Chuckling) *'Zack': What's up, man? Oh, you look good. *'Tommy': Thanks, man. *'Zack': We didn't know who it was gonna be. *'Billy': We were all hoping it would be you, especially Kimberly. *'Tommy': Speaking of Kimberly. Hey, beautiful, it's time to wake up. *'Kimberly': I don't believe it. I must be dreaming. Is it really you? *'Tommy': (Chuckling) In the flesh. *'Zack': Man, awesome. Simply awesome. *'Kimberly': It's fantastic. ---- *'Zordon': So, Power Rangers, may I assume that you are pleased with the new leader of the Power Team? *'Jason': This is great. *'Zordon': I'm sorry for being secretive. We had to guard against Lord Zedd's interference. *'Kimberly': But, Zordon, how? I mean, I thought Tommy lost his powers for good. *'Alpha 5': Not Tommy's. The Green Ranger's powers were gone for good. *'Zordon': That is correct. However, Tommy has proven himself to be worthy and true. His courage, strength, and honor allowed us to choose him to be the new White Ranger. This time, his powers have been created by the light of goodness and can never be taken away by the forces of evil. *'Alpha 5': The new ranger will control the White Tigerzord, a Zord of strenth and fierceness. He will carry an enchanted white saber known as Saba. Saba will assist the White Ranger in battle, as well as control the new Zord. *'Zordon': Extend your hand, White Ranger, and accept all that has been granted to you. Congratulations, Tommy. You are now the leader of the Power Rangers. *'Tommy': Oh, man, it's good to be back. ---- *'Kimberly': Yeah. We have to stop the Nimrod and the goons too. *'Billy': Yeah. And repair the Zords. *'Zordon': Billy and Trini, you must teleport to the damaged Zords and begin repairs. Alpha will provide you with all the information you need. *'Billy': Right. *'Zordon': Jason, Kimberly and Zack you must go to Bulk and Skull's location and secure Rita's dumpster. She cannot be allowed to escape. *'Jason': We're on it. *'Zordon': Tommy, it's up to you to do battle with the Nimrod monster until the others are able to join you. Go now, and may the power protect you. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Great, Lord Zedd must be looking for Rita too. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Tiger Zord, power up! ---- *'White Power Ranger': Hey, I though you'd know what'd you doing. *'Saba': I do. *'White Power Ranger': Yeah, you shouldn't come fool me. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Alright. There he is. Alright, Saba. Let's start all over. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Saba, I've never had a partner before. We're get it together. Alright, let's do it. ---- *'White Power Ranger': I'm going inside. Ah. Much better. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Whoa. Cool move. But, guess what? It's not good enough. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Contact, Jason. ---- *'Zordon': I'll reconfigure the other zords. To join with the Tiger Zord to become the Mega Tiger Zord. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Jason, where are you? I need ya. *'Red Power Ranger': Let's join the power of thunder! ---- *'White Power Ranger': I need White Tiger Thunder Power, now. ---- *'White Power Ranger': It's time to turn the heat a little. Disengaged. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Mega Tigerzord, transformation now. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Yoo-hoo, Rita. *'Rita': Oh, no. Not you again. *'White Power Ranger': Afraid so, Rita. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Yeah, good job, guys. *'Pink Power Ranger': Right. ---- *'Tommy': Time to send Rita back in to space. I wish she cause any more trouble. *'Billy': Alright, Zordon. We're ready. *'Zordon': Alpha, activate the energy beam. ---- *'Tommy': Oh, man. You guys are the best. Continuity *The earlier episode "By Bug... Betrayed" takes place between the Rangers' apprehension of Rita and launching her back into space. Notes *The access code to the Command Center's hidden chamber is 1296#. *Part 2 is the first time a Ranger takes off his helmet on camera; all previous times Rangers have simply appeared without them. *The creation of the White Ranger is the only time he appears without the black-and-gold shield on his upper torso. *This was the last episode to have the Season 2 intro with Tommy as the Green Ranger. *Alpha getting his feet stuck in cake is an allusion to how some fans find his Prime Reality counterpart to be quite annoying. Errors *When Billy stated in the Thunder Megazord cockpit that he needed to return to the Command Center, the footage was flipped. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode